Kagome's remorse
by Silverfox9
Summary: The jewel is completed, Naraku alive. Inuyasha choses Kikyo. Kagome goes into depression. The only thing that can snap her outta it is the man she loves. Inuyasha comes there 2 weeks later...
1. Profiles!

KAGOME'S REMORSE  
  
Profiles!  
  
Author: before the story, I decided to do profiles! Here they are:  
  
Inuyasha: A half dog demon hybrid that has a sad past. He has been pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow by the woman he 'loved', Kikyo. Younger brother to Sesshomaru. He is in search of the Shikon No Tama sh he can become a full demon, and to avenge Kikyo's death by killing Naraku. Now that he has got the Shikon, is a very confused person with a lot of anger.  
  
Kagome: A human girl who was captured by a demon and fell into the well. It took her to Inuyasha's feudal Japan era. Helps Inuyasha find the shards of the Shikon No Tama and has the ability to sense where they are. Released Inuyasha from the sacred arrow that pinned him to the tree.  
  
Sango: A woman who lost her family and village to Naraku. She helps Inuyasha find the Shikon shards. Once a demon exterminator, and is human.  
  
Miroku: A human monk who is a pervert or hentai. He is in search of the shards as well to kill Naraku. Now helps Inuyasha. Naraku put a curse on his family, which is why he has the Kaazan or wind tunnel, also called hell hole, in his left hand.  
  
Shippo: A full fox demon that hangs around Inuyasha after he helped avenge his father's death. He likes to tease Inuyasha but knows when to stop, -sometimes-  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's full dog demon older brother. He rather despises Inuyasha and once coveted his father's sword, tetsaiga, which is in Inuyasha's hands. He owns Tensaiga, the sword of healing, also forged from his father's fangs. He is mated to a full demon named Miyako. Settled down once Jaken was killed and had fallen in love.  
  
Miyako: Sesshomaru's mate and true love. They have known each other since childhood but their families never got along well due to her Father and Mother's racist ways. Was grown to despise humans as her parents, but actually gets along with them quite well. A bit emotional sometimes but is very strong-willed and once she got her mind set, no one can stop her, not even Sesshomaru. Very stubborn like her mate.  
  
Kikyo: A woman that had been Inuyasha's first love or crush. She fell into a trap set by Naraku, putting them against one another. She pinned Inuyasha to a tree with a blessed arrow, then died. Revived 50 years later, and has come to pretty much despise Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku: A devious hanyou or half-breed that had loved Kikyo when he was Onigumo, the human. When she fell in 'love' with Inuyasha, decided to 'punish' them by taking the form of Inuyasha and put Kikyo on her death bed, but not before she killed Inuyasha herself.  
  
Kaede: An old village priestess that is Kikyo's younger sibling. She helps Inuyasha heal after battle with her herbs and teaches Kagome about being a priestess.  
  
Kirara: A demon cat that helps Sango and can turn into a big monster. In the American version, pronounced, Kilala.  
  
Myoga: Inuyasha's 'servant'. Isn't that useful being a flea, but gives good info once in a blue moon. 


	2. Kagome's resentment

KAGOME'S REMORSE  
  
Author: FINALLY got the chapter typed! YAAAAY! Anyhoo.. I hope u enjoy, I know I did!  
  
Disclaimer: MWA HA HA HA HAA! NO ONE CAN GET ME TO SAY IT! AH HA HAA!  
  
Chapter 1: Resentment  
  
Intro:  
  
It had been about two weeks since Kagome told Inuyasha that she was in love with him. Instead of showing his feelings towards her, he rejected her. He told her he was in love with Kikyo, breaking her heart, her very soul. Now Kagome is a lifeless human. No action can help her unless the one man she loved, came back, Inuyasha. She is home now, going into a state of depression.  
  
Story:  
  
After telling him, he rejected her. He said that he still loved Kikyo. Now she is broken hearted. A day after they defeated Naraku and got all of the pieces of the Shikon No Tama, restoring it, But then Inuyasha disapeared without a trace. Kagome, already broken hearted, went back to her modern time. 'Well.' She thought to herself, 'Let him be. At least I won't have to see him again! Or be treated unruly and unjust! I won't have to fight any stupid demon or look for a shard. I also won't have to sleep on the ground anymore.'  
  
She had been telling this to herself for a week and a half. Problem was, she had never really minded any of those things. The fact remained that she still loved him. 'Stupid jerk. At least you could have TRIED to date me after ALL we've been through! But no, you just had to go to the crazy dead BITCH!" She half said, half thought. (Okay, so she's a bit OOC...not that much though)  
  
Her mother poked her head through the door. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked. "Fine mom." She answered. "Okay then, there is some oden left for you, if you want me to heat it up." Ms. Higurashi said kindly. "Um..no thanks mamma." Kagome said. 'I wish I could tell her why I act this way. But it's so hard...' She thought, falling on her bed as her mother left.  
  
She almost cried again, for she had cried a lot over these past days, the result was, she had no more tears to shed. "Besides, why waste myself over that jerk?!" She cried aloud. She was exhausted, she barely slept, ate, or rested. She was always awake, thinking of him.  
  
For some reason, she kept seeing him everywhere and it was bothering her, for she thought she had gotten over it. She rolled onto her side, trying desperately to sleep. She looked out of the window. She remembered how he would perch on the branches of her tree, near her window, and watch her, and only her.  
  
"Inuyasha..I miss you." She whispered. "I miss you too." A soft voice came from behind her. It was coming from the window. A figure emerged from the outside. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. "In the flesh...Kagome..am I really just an arrogant jerk?" He asked. He sounded so hurt she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him. "Kagome...I'm not sure if this is the right thing to say, but...I'm..uh...sorry." He said it softly.  
  
She stared at him wide-eyed. "I realize that I was wrong..I..you...confused me. I'm not use to the emotions that ran through me. I also realized, that I don't love Kikyo...I love...um...you...I missed you a lot...feh, I even missed getting 'sat'." He told her, in that quiet voice of his. "Do...do you hate me?" He said this even softer, so she could barely hear him.  
  
Now she was surprised. "I can't hate you! Inuyasha, I love you too!" She cried out, running to him and crying all the way. She hugged him tightly. They embraced in the night. Then he pushed away. "I'm using the jewel tomorrow. I just..wanted you to know....everything." He told her harshly, his hair obscuring his vision. Then he left through the window.  
  
She stared after him then shouted to her mother, "MAMA I'M GOING INTO THE PAST!!" She then grabbed her jacket and sped through the stairs. She heard her mother's reply, "Okay dear!" Then she jumped into the well.  
  
When she got out, she looked for her love, Inuyasha. "Where are you." She said softly to herself. Then she spotted him, perched on a branch of the God Tree. "Inuyasha!" She cried out happily. "Feh. What do ya want?!" He said grumpily. "Um..are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine bitch now leave me alone dammit!" With that, he jumped up and landed in another tree a couple of feet away. She wiped away some fresh tears and ran to Kaede's.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go, as she disappeared, he looked to the moon. "Feh. I don't need her." But as he said this, the moon seemed to shape her face and her looks. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at him, her brown hair with a blue tint glitt- "WHY am I thinking these things?!" He cried out. Then remembering how he treated her, he put his face in his hands, and cried for the first time in his life.  
  
Author: damn I think I made them a little OOC. Well, what do u think ya'll? REVIEW! 


End file.
